charlatangovernmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Quezon City local elections, 2010
Local elections will be held in the Quezon City on May 10, 2010 within the Philippine general election. The voters will elect for the elective local posts in the city: the mayor, vice mayor, four District representatives, and councilors, six in each of the city's four legislative districts. Mayoral and vice mayoral election Incumbents mayor Feliciano Belmonte, Jr. and vice mayor Herbert Bautista is now on their third term as mayor and vice mayor of Quezon City. Bautista announced that he is running for the mayorship of the city. They are running under the Liberal Party although Belmonte is the SVP for External Affairs of Lakas-Kampi-CMD. Belmonte's daughter Joy is Bautista's running mate. If Belmonte wins, she will be the third female vice mayor next to Charito Planas and Connie Angeles. Mayor Belmonte is running for a congressional post in the 4th District where he served there as representative from 1992 to 2001. Bautista ran for mayor in 1998, but lost to Ismael Mathay, Jr. Former three-term mayor Ismael Mathay, Jr. is also running for mayor as an independent candidate. He served as mayor from 1992 to 2001. Before he became mayor, he was the former Quezon City 4th District Representative from 1988 to 1992. He ran for mayor in 2004 but lost to Sonny Belmonte. Former Presidential Chief of Staff Mike Defensor is running under the People's Reform Party. Defensor was the former Quezon City 3rd District Representative, then the became the chairman of the Housing and Urban Development Coordinate Council, Secretary of the Department of Environment and Natural Resources and Presidential Chief of Staff. He ran for senator under TEAM Unity, but he ranked 15 in the polls. His running mate is actress and three term 2nd District Councilor Aiko Melendez of the Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino. Quezon City 2nd District Representative Mary Ann Susano is on her second term as representative. She is eligible to run for a third term. But, she insisted to run for mayor under the Nationalist People's Coalition. If she wins, she will be the second female mayor next to Adelina Rodriguez. Her running mate is 4th District councilor Janet Malaya. This was the first time that two females are teaming up for the highest positions in the City. Other candidates for the mayorship are 4th District councilor Ariel Inton, Jay Bautista, John Charles Chang, Engracio Icasiano, Henry Samonte and Roberto Sombillo. Results The candidates for mayor and vice mayor with the highest amount of votes wins the seat; they are voted separately, therefore, they may be of different parties when elected. Mayoral election results Vice Mayoral election results Congressional election results 's legislative districts.]] 1st District 2nd District 3rd District 4th District Councilor elections Each of Quezon City's four legislative districts elects six councilors to the City Council. The six candidates with the highest amount of votes wins the seats per district. Some who are running are celebrities. District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 References External Links * The Official Website of Herbert Bautista * The Official Website of Ismael "Mel" Mathay, Jr. Category:2010 in the Philippines Category:2010 elections in the Philippines Category:Local elections in the Philippines Category:Browse